Atypical Aogens appearing in the plasma of human beings are indicative of underlying alterations in the biosynthesis of this hormone. The changes leading to atypical Aogens may be useful as early diagnostic markers for alterations in the physiology of the tissue synthesizing this protein. Thus, identification of atypical plasma Aogens may be useful in early diagnosis of certain pathophysiological conditions such as preeclampsia.